


Holding Out for a Hero

by BunnyJimmyBearBoi



Series: Witcher Songfics [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Kiss, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Pining Jaskier | Dandelion, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi
Summary: Modern AU. Jaskier is an amateur singer, guitarist and songwriter. None of his own songs have been doing well at open mic night at the bar so lately he’s stuck to cover songs, which have been well received. Tonight, he’s holding out for a hero, a very specific hero. But will Geralt finally sweep him off his feet?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Holding Out for a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> [ Holding Out for a Hero ](https://youtu.be/bWcASV2sey0) is by Bonnie Tyler. I do not own the lyrics. I just used them as inspiration and guidance for this little story. Lyrics are shown in bold throughout.
> 
> This fic was also inspired by a piece of fan art I saw on Twitter. It was Jaskier laying back on a tavern table, playing the lute and singing this song while Geralt sat at the table all grumpy. Sadly, I do not have a link to the wonderful piece, but if anyone does, please leave it in a comment below. I’d love to give the artist credit for inspiring me.

The bar was packed on a Thursday night, which normally would have been unusual, but it was open mic night and Jaskier had announced he was going to be there. Only a few short months ago, no one knew who he was. Even after several weeks of horribly written original songs, no one knew his name. But then he started to do cover songs and everyone loved him. He even had followers on his Instagram account that weren’t bots or horny old men.

Not that Jaskier would have said no to some of those men, but he couldn’t trust their profile pictures considering how many filters he put on his selfies. Besides, there was only one horny older man he wanted, though Jaskier wasn’t quite sure Geralt was horny at all. All his advances had failed thus far. But tonight, maybe he’d finally get through. He picked out the perfect song, at least he thought so. He had been holding out for a hero and he desperately wanted Geralt to sweep him off his feet!

Clearing his mind of all negativity, Jaskier checked his clothes. He had chosen a white peasant shirt that was almost sheer and showed off his chest hair quite nicely. The tight black pleather pants cupped his ass and the knee-high black boots had a bit of heel, which was great for strutting in. Everything was in place and he looked hot, if he did say so himself. Clearing his throat, he adjusted the strap on his guitar, made sure the wireless microphone was securely attached to his ear and strode out of the employees-only door, the closest thing this bar came to a backstage. Especially considering the stage was a small platform only a foot off the ground.

As he did indeed strut through the throng of people, many of whom were chanting his name, he looked around as casually as he could for his hero. Immediately, he found Yen and Triss at a table in the back, hard to miss for their long raven locks and bright red tresses. He felt a bit of calm settle over him. No matter what else happened today, his best friends would take care of him. They had been the ones to encourage him to go to open mic night and even endured many evenings of his terribly written original songs. At least his voice sounded good, they said, even if the songs were less than inspired.

As he stepped up on the stage, he saw Lambert and Aiden join the women at the table. A stranger pair he’d never met, but oddly they were perfect for each other, balanced each other out. Lambert was a cranky bastard and Aiden was the complete opposite. He didn’t think Lambert was up for any kind of serious relationship, but it’s not like the man had a chance to resist. Once Aiden had sunk his claws in, Lambert wasn’t going anywhere.

Sadly for Jaskier, no one else joined the group at the table. Sighing and collecting himself, he beamed broadly at the rest of the audience and nodded to Eskel, the bartender, to turn on the sound. His mic sparked to life with a small bit of feedback until it settled. He strummed his guitar and was satisfied by the sound coming out of speakers behind him. The wireless transmitter he had bought second-hand was thankfully working today.

“Good evening, my lords and ladies!” Jaskier called out. “It is I, Jaskier, your humble bard for the night. Here to brighten your spirits, though should I fail, you’ll find plenty of spirits at the bar!” He gestured over to Eskel, who nodded back before turning away. Eskel didn’t like being in the spotlight. However, the audience laughed, most of them knowing how shy the bartender was.

“Tonight,” Jaskier continued once the crowd settled down. “I have a tale of heroics and heartbreak. It will move you like no other song. For I can’t be the only one,” he paused for dramatic effect, “Holding out for a hero.”

The crowd cheered as he strummed the first chords of the song by Bonnie Tyler. One person even called out that Jaskier was her hero. He chuckled under his breath. It was his lucky night, he thought, good to have some 80’s fans in the audience. As he settled into his role, a story playing out in his head, he began to sing.

“ **Where have all the good men gone?** ” he asked the audience. “ **And where are all the gods? Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?** ” he wailed as he twirled around the stage. “ **Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?** ” he demanded before ghosting his voice, “ **Late at night I toss and I turn, and I dream of what I need** …”

Throwing his head back, he screamed, “ **I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!** ” He looked out into the audience. “ **He's gotta be strong.** ” He turned his head to another person. “ **And he's gotta be fast.** ” Swiveling, he turned to yet another person. “ **And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!** ”

Jaskier’s eyes scanned the room as he continued to sing, “ **I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.** ” Over the jumping and swaying crowd, his attention was caught by a hulking figure in the shadows. “ **He's gotta be sure.** ” The figure moved toward his friends. “ **And it's gotta be soon.** ” As the man stepped up to the table, a dim light finally illuminated long white hair, a pale face and bright amber eyes. “ **And he's gotta be larger than life!** ” Jaskier locked on Geralt’s eyes as he whispered, “ **Larger than life.** ”

Not able to tear his eyes away, Jaskier poured his heart into his words. “ **Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy, somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me.** ” He looked down for a moment, burning from the intensity of Geralt’s unwavering gaze. “ **Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat.** ” He dared to look back up and he saw Geralt still staring impassively at him. So he cried with all his might, “ **It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!** ”

Finally, he broke away and put all his energy into playing and singing his heart out, hoping to move Geralt to action. Almost speeding too quickly through the chorus, he slowed his pace as he continued to the next verse. “ **Up where the mountains meet the heavens above! Out where the lightning splits the sea! I could swear there is someone, somewhere watching me!** ” He made himself not look at Geralt, instead he let his gaze wander across the audience in front of him without focusing too long on any one person. “ **Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain. And the storm, and the flood! I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood.** ”

And Jaskier’s blood did indeed feel like it was boiling. As he started the chorus again, he found he had trouble focusing because his dream was coming true. His white-haired knight was stalking towards him, the crowd parting like the red sea for Moses, but Moses never looked this good. As Geralt came to stand right in front of him, Jaskier’s singing softened to a whispering caress. “ **I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.** ”

The last strum of the guitar faded from the speakers and the crowd was unusually quiet, as if everyone in the room was holding their breath.

Jaskier barely dared to breath out, “Are you my hero?”

A growl issued from Geralt’s throat as he reached forward and grasped Jaskier’s shirt, yanking him off the stage. The younger man fell into the older man’s arms and their lips crashed together. Jaskier’s heart soared, and then almost beat its way out of his chest. His adrenaline had never pumped so fast.

When they parted, everyone around them said, “Awww,” at the same time. There were whoops and hollers from a certain table in the back. Geralt glared around them, but his gaze softened when he looked back at Jaskier.

Swiftly, the white-haired man scooped up the brunette, guitar banging around slightly. As Geralt strode out of the bar, he hummed into Jaskier’s ear, “Mine.”

Wrapping his arms around his hero’s neck, Jaskier murmured back, “Yours.”


End file.
